


See through

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Add JJ in the equation and ta-dah disaster, Am I rating them properly?, And seeing his half-visible butt, Basically everyone accidentally seeing Yuuri wearing leotard, Chris is his ever sexy and innuendo self, Combination of the two because why not?, HUMOR YEY!, Humor, I think? I tried my best, INNUENDOS YEHEY!, Innuendo, JJ is becoming more and more homo in my fics, M/M, Otabek didn't sign up for this, Otabek's too pure for this world, Phichit and Chris are little shits, Phichit is the bestest and shittiest best friend ever, Post GPF, Viktor had enough, Viktor really wants to kill them, Viktor was jealous and not pleased, We love him anyway, What am I doing with my life?, Yurio is too scarred for life, Yuuri is his ever oblivious self, lots of innuendos, post episode 12, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Yuuri wears an almost see-through leotard under his Free Skate outfit. And everyone accidentally saw Yuuri only wearing such in the dressing room after the Grand Prix Final since he thought no one else was there. Blame his missing eyeglasses.Viktor saw them see his fiancé as such; he wasn’t pleased and tried to push the others’ eyes away whenever Yuuri was near. His tactics are ineffective. It wasn’t helping that Yuuri was so oblivious. Why was he friends with these little shits again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me what I am exactly doing, I will answer you with: ‘I am still in denial there will be no more Yuri On Ice new episodes soon, so lemme get these ideas out or I will scream again because of how amazing this anime is especially its’ season finale.’ DID YOU SEE THE PAIR SKATING? I REPEATED THAT FOR FIVE TIMES. 
> 
> Anyway, I found a post that said that Yuuri wears a leotard beneath his Free Skate, and I have this sudden thought of what the others’ reactions would be if they found out about it. I dunno if that post was accurate but I’m going along with it for this one-shot. For anyone who has the link about it and the link for the fanart of him wearing the leotards, can you please send it to me through the comment? Hahahaha, been looking for it for days. [For research purposes, I swear.]
> 
> Yuuri might be a pork cutlet bowl that enthrals men but he is also that awkward, shy, adorable guy who blushes and stammers easily and the guy who shrieked when he found out about the banquet party last year. And I don’t want his characterization to disappear in my one-shots and fanfictions so don’t worry I’ll stay with how he’s shown and known. And Chris and Phichit are little shits, no one can tell me otherwise. I want JJ to be liked, okay? Yurio has been scarred for life because of Yuuri and Viktor. Otabek liked Yurio too much to not protect the kid’s suffering eyes and ears.
> 
> Also, this is self-indulgent and I have written several of the same genre. I dunno what genre this falls under. Is there a genre titled: ‘Innuendo’? If there is, then it falls under that. I mean, where else can this fit? Can we even create that genre? Why am I certain that most of my fanfictions will be dragged into it?
> 
> AND HERE YOU GO! More fanfictions/one-shots to come! I am never going to be done with this anime. I have thousands of ideas so just wait for more hahahaha. I don’t even know if my one-shots or fanfictions are appealing enough. I just write for fun, but I truly appreciate the kudos and comments you guys leave! They make me so happy!
> 
> NOTE: I named Chris’ mystery man as Louis. And they’re boyfriends. Fight me.
> 
> ENJOY! [This is not spoiler free, surprise surprise haha and please ignore any OOCness I tried my best haha]

 

Chris fixed the flower crown on his head and handed his cow plushie and bouquets to Louis before grabbing his bag from his coach. “You guys go back to the hotel first. I want to hang out with these guys first.”

Louis sighed and smiled exasperatedly. He leaned forward and removed a fallen petal on Chris’ hair before placing it on top of the cow plushie’s head. “Are you going to cause some ruckus again?”

He grinned mischievously and shrugged. “Well, I am still feeling a little bit bitter and sad with tonight’s conclusion but I don’t want to hold any grudge against these beautiful people, they’re practically blessings from heaven with how precious they all are,” He explained as he roamed his eyes around the hallway of the backstage where most of the GPF Finalists were lounging.

Everyone had already changed into casual clothing but he noted that all of them hadn’t fixed or washed their hair yet. He found that quite cute. Yuri and Otabek were talking on a bench at the corner. Yuri said something excitedly. Otabek blinked and then made his bear plushie’s hand poke Yuri’s cheek. The blond blushed and then grumbled. The Kazakh only smiled slightly. He smirked. _Looks like I have another couple that I gotta keep my eye on for some gossips._

Phichit was busy posting photos after photos and even videos on his Instagram that Chris was afraid of opening his own app. He was still in denial that the Thai was a better selfie-talker than he was. Viktor said so, which made Chris want to punch or kiss the Russian; he still hadn’t chosen which.

JJ was gesturing wildly while talking to his parents and fiancé. From sinking down yesterday at the Short Program, the Canadian stood up bravely and even got to receive a medal for this Grand Prix Finals once again. Chris was actually quite proud of him.

“I don’t know if I even should chide you on being too childish and causing too much chaos and ruckus that you’ll make your coach insane since you never listen. Should I just bid you with have fun?” Louis asked with a deadpanned face and tone.

Chris laughed and waved a hand. “Oh, you know me so well. Yep, a ‘have fun’ would be more appropriate,” He responded and called out at the other participants, “Hey!”

Five heads turned to look up at him. He smiled widely and said, “It’s the last day of the GPF Competition and then tomorrow night will be the Banquet. I know that we’re all tired but I want to have some fun before going to bed. Humor the fifth placer, please?”

Phichit blinked, grinned and waved a hand frantically. “Count me in! I want to go out with you guys again! The night before at the restaurant was kinda fun.”

He chuckled and pointed out, “Oh, more like, you enjoyed flustering Yuuri.”

The Thai hummed in agreement. “Well, my best friend is _easy_ to fluster that it’s enjoyable. He rarely gets angry too, which makes the situation funnier and more fun.”

Otabek blinked and looked at Yuri. “I will come by if Yuri will also tag along. I am actually free and have nothing else to do but I am no good with social gatherings.”

Yuri sighed and shrugged. “Sure, whatever. It better be your treat, Chris, though!”

He smiled and nodded. “No problem with that!”

JJ laughed loudly and shouted, “Of course, I’ll come along! How could I refuse? And I must commend you for asking me since I know that my presence in your selfies and posts will give it more boost for likes and comments.”

Yurio rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Actually, whenever even a glimpse of you is added in any of my photos, Instagram crashes.”

Chris didn’t know if such thing really happened but he went along with it. “When I tried to search through the tag #GPF earlier in Tumblr and stumbled on one of your pictures, it also crashed.”

Phichit had that innocent look on his face but Chris saw the brief and understanding glance the Thai sent first at his and Yuri’s directions before adding, “My Twitter stopped responding when I clicked the same tag and passed by one of your photos.”

JJ stood up and whined incredulously, “That can’t be! Social Networking Sites _love_ me. My presence might have been just too overwhelming which was why they crashed.” He nodded, agreeing with his own terms. “Indeed eh?”

Chris wasn’t expecting Otabek to join the conversation but the Kazakh suddenly uttered, “The toilet in the men’s restroom wouldn’t flush when I suddenly heard your voice outside the door. When you went out of the restroom and I tried again, it flushed.”

JJ howled and cried, “That can’t be! That can’t be! I assure you, they just love my presence! Do not be too negative.”

“If toilets can crash, it just did when you were in the restroom,” Otabek elaborated, eyes serious and tone blank.

Chris knew that he shouldn’t be laughing but when he heard Yuri’s obnoxious cackle beside the Kazakh, he burst into chuckles. Phichit quickly stood up and took a photo of a frozen in shock JJ and posted it on Instagram after reading his caption, “JJ is being bullied. Nothing new. Hashtag JJ Style. Hashtag GPF. Hashtag Friends. Hashtag Backstage. Hashtag Bullying JJ. Hashtag JJ crashed—“

Yuri frowned at the Thai and growled, “Just how many hashtags does your post need? And do those hashtags even exist?”

Phichit held up a hand and mumbled, “Last one. Hashtag PhichitChu. And post! Done!” He turned his smiling face at Yuri. “What was that again? Oh, right. No, it depends on the post. Sometimes a post only has one. Sometimes I put twenty hashtags. Doesn’t really matter. And yes, these hashtags exist and I am their father.”

Chris laughed. “Why am I not even surprised that your children are related to SNS stuff?”

Phichit said, “Squeak squeak! It’s Phichit style!” He grimaced. “Oh gosh, I can’t believe I just said that.”

Just right before Yurio whined about what the Thai just did, Otabek covered the Russian’s ears and said. “You didn’t hear anything. And Phichit won’t do it again.”

The Thai nodded seriously. “It was very weird. Just like how weird it was to watch Chris nut while performing.”

Chris made an exaggerated gasp. “Excuse me! That’s Chris’ style!”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Yurio yelled and threw his cat ears at Chris’ direction.

Chris dodged it and said after a little thought. “Saying that _is_ pretty weird. I will never do it again.”

JJ went out of frozen trance and did his signature pose and yelled, “Of course it will be weird for you guys! It is _JJ’s_ style after all and no one else!”

Phichit screamed and showed his Tumblr app. “It literally crashed!” Chris wasn’t sure if that expression on the Thai face was horror or amusement. Probably a mixture.

JJ shook his head, still in denial. “That can’t be! SNS love me. You people are just messin—“ Right then, Viktor had finally returned from his countless interviews –he had announced that he was coming back on competitive figure skating and sure, Chris was happy about that but he couldn’t help that tingling feeling that Viktor wasn’t perfectly up for it; he wouldn’t wonder if Viktor’s decision was partly because of Yuuri. JJ turned towards the living legend and shouted, “Right, Viktor?”

Viktor halted and then a deadpan, “If it’s about you, then I solemnly agree with the other party,” went out of his mouth with a big beautiful smile. Chris knew that there was that playfulness within Viktor Nikiforov but for the past few years he’d known him – as his fan and as his co-competitor—Viktor was all flirty and polite smiles and speeches. To be honest, Chris was quite shocked with that childishness the Russian showed whenever he was interacting with Yuuri. It felt wonderful to see Viktor opening up towards them as well.

JJ froze again in place. His fiancé tried to console him but failed. He had turned into a stone. Viktor was still Viktor, after all.

The Russian looked around and said pleasantly. “So, what’s up? Are we having a guys’ night out for tonight to celebrate and have fun?”

Yuri grimaced at the silver-head. “How did you know? Do you have, like, I don’t know, a radar for anything related to any event that would end up with drinking alcohol?”

“We don’t need to go out! We can just lounge on the lounging area of our hotel’s floor again!” Phichit suggested. “We can all just bring food, snacks, drinks and game boards if you have and then have a little fun there! If we end up drunk or dead, we could shove whoever those would be inside their rooms and pretend nothing ever happened. Or we could shove them down the hotel’s balcony. No one will ever know.”

Otabek looked at Phichit with a curious expression. “Why did that sound like you’re planning a murder?”

“Oh, I’m not. Just researched some stuff.”

“For what?” Viktor asked.

“Things I am writing,” Phichit sing-sang.

“About?” He asked, feeling like he knew what the Thai was talking about.

Phichit grinned. “My OTP.”

He squealed and piped in, “Lemon?”

The Thai blushed a little and laughed. “No, no, no. Fluff.” And then he seemed to have realized Chris was speaking that foreign language like him and looked at him with sparkling eyes. “You too?”

He sent a side-glance towards Viktor’s direction and smirked at Phichit. “Yes. The lemony, juicy stuff. That’s my expertise.”

“I am into writing mutual pining,” The Thai responded with a large grin on his face.

Chris really needed to have a day off and just chat with Phichit about these things they were writing about and exchange ideas because the real deal were still in the honeymoon yet pining phase.

Yurio hissed, “Why do I have this feeling that you’re talking about something disturbing?”

Chris quickly changed the topic and exclaimed, “Alright then! It’s settled! We will just hang out at the lounging area of our hotel floor; eat, chat, drink and play games before going to bed. Is everyone go for it?”

He received unanimous vote. That was when he realized that they were missing one person. He looked around and then even looked out into the stage and rink. “Hah. Yuuri’s not here.”

Viktor blinked and then hummed with a fist under his chin. “He’s been in the dressing room when I left to deal with the reporters and interviewers. He’s probably stuck with a call from his parents. You better ask him first since he seemed tired, I gotta go to the men’s restroom first. Don’t scare him,” He said and departed towards the restroom.

They all stood up. With a little bidding to their coaches and companions, the six GPF finalists were finally given free rein for the night. He placed a chaste kiss on Louis’ cheek and received a smile before following after his co-skaters.

He blinked when Phichit suddenly halted from opening the dressing room’s door and shouting his best friend’s name mid-way. Yurio stiffened. Otabek was blank-faced as usual. JJ whistled soundlessly. Chris stood on his toes and looked over Phichit’s head. That was when he saw what made them stop.

Inside the dressing room was Yuuri. His hair was still slicked up with some stubborn strands on his forehead and cheeks. His eyeglasses were nowhere which was why he was squinting as he did some stuff. But it wasn’t his adorable face that they noticed. It was just coincidence that he was turning around when they saw him.

Right in front of them as they peeped on a door which was only opened three inches wide – just enough for them who were different in height to peek into—was Yuuri Katsuki wearing an almost see-through leotard. It must be what he was wearing beneath his Free Skate outfit. “Bye Mom. Thank you,” Yuuri said at his phone and pressed something.

That was when it sunk in. Yuuri was about to change until his parents called so he subconsciously settled on just wearing his leotard and answered the call. He was just resuming changing his clothes right now.

Thank goodness and the Japanese wasn’t facing them anymore because Chris would need to stop himself from nose-bleeding. But he could see how skin-tight that leotard was because Yuuri’s half-visible buns were amazing.

Yurio stifled his scream and ran backwards. Otabek followed and rubbed at his eyes, probably thinking that would somehow get rid of what he just seen. JJ’s cheeks were red. Phichit seemed unfazed, but looked like he was used to it but could still think of countless ways to use this information as blackmail.

“Accidental voyeurism?” He asked while covering his cheeks with his palms. He couldn’t stop smiling. “My gosh, I was about to jerk away when I saw what you were seeing but I can’t take my eyes off him and his…butt.”

“Cute butt,” JJ agreed.

The Thai squealed and murmured more to himself than to them, “Yuuri wears leotard under his Free Skate. And here I thought he had reached the highest level of Eros. I am both proud and in awe of my best friend right now.”

Yurio covered his mouth and grimaced. “This wasn’t what I signed up for. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Phichit threw the Russian a curious glance. “You, Yuuri and Viktor have bathed at the same hot spring at Yuuri’s home several times already, right?”

Yuri threw the Thai a dirty look. “Yeah, sure. But that’s for bathing purposes and he usually went into the hot spring wearing a towel around his waist and just removed it when he’s secured under water. Besides, I never fucking look below the waist. Like what the fuck? Why would I?” He seemed to be having an internal crisis. He touched his forehead with a horror-struck face. “Have I? Wait, have I?”

Otabek was still wearing a blank expression on his face but his cheeks were turning red after every minute. “…I’m just dreaming.”

Chris grinned. “Wanna take a peak again?”

They all cringed when someone suddenly cleared his throat behind them. They turned and found a not-so-pleased Viktor Nikiforov giving them a totally fake and scary smile.

 

 

Viktor fixed his coat’s wrinkled sleeves before grabbing his Makkachin tissue box and going out the restroom. He made few turns and walked towards the direction of the dressing room. Out in the hallway, just right outside of the said room were Yuuri’s co-GPF Finalists, who were murmuring lowly with one another.

He walked silently closer and listened in.

“Accidental voyeurism?” Chris asked and then said, “My gosh, I was about to jerk away when I saw what you were seeing but I can’t take my eyes off him and his…butt.”

“Cute butt,” JJ said with a nod.

“Yuuri wears leotard under his Free Skate. And here I thought he had reached the highest level of Eros. I am both proud and in awe of my best friend right now,” Phichit murmured.

Viktor stiffened as realization sunk in. These five just saw Yuuri while the Japanese was still wearing his leotard that he wore beneath his Free Skate. A sight only Viktor had seen before.

Yurio said, “This wasn’t what I signed up for. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“You, Yuuri and Viktor have bathed at the same hot spring at Yuuri’s home several times already, right?”

 “Yeah, sure. But that’s for bathing purposes and he usually went into the hot spring wearing a towel around his waist and just removed it when he’s securedly under water. Besides, I never fucking look below the waist. Like what the fuck? Why would I?” He paused. “Have I? Wait, have I?”

“Wanna take a peak again?”

Oh that won’t do.

He finally made his presence be known and cleared his throat. He got his desired effect. The five stiffened and turned to look at him. He plastered a menacing smile on his face as a greeting.

“You guys saw, didn’t you?” He whispered with a narrowed look at each of them.

He was hoping they’d grow scared of his antics but instead Chris smirked and replied with, “Sure did! I shouldn’t be turned on since he was _still_ wearing something but your fiancé sure have nice butt.”

JJ nodded again. “Cute butt.”

Yurio pushed the Canadian’s face away and snapped, “Stop saying that phrase. It’s like you have a new slogan or something.”

JJ blinked and then did his signature pose. “JJ Style says Yuuri has cute butt!” He stopped and hummed in approval. “Sounds great! Thank you, Yuri.” He repeated it over and over again.

Yurio hissed profanities and hissed, “That wasn’t what I meant. And stop practicing saying it, you fucking dumbass! Stick with your old one! Stick with it!”

Viktor was about to shove JJ’s face at the wall when the dressing room’s door opened. Yuuri went out wearing grey sweatpants and then a black hoodie. He had a bonnet on top of his head and his nose and mouth were covered with a face mask. He looked so fluffy and warm. He yelped when they saw them right outside. “H-Hello.”

Viktor caught the way the others were eyeing his fiancé so he quickly lunged towards the brunet and hugged Yuuri tightly onto his chest before purring, “Yuuri~”

Yuuri chuckled and patted his head. “I was only gone for ten minutes, Viktor,” He said.

“But still~”

“My eyeglasses are missing. You might have accidentally placed them inside your bag. Look for them later, okay? Super need them,” He whispered gently and brushed Viktor’s fringe away. “How did the interviews go?”

He sighed and slumped himself on his fiancé’s ever welcoming arms. “Exhausting. They asked the same questions a million times over. If I wasn’t used to this, I would have grabbed a microphone and screamed at them. Or maybe I would have sung instead.”

“Please don’t. It’s cold enough. Don’t make it rain.” When he sent his fiancé an incredulous expression, Yuuri added with a squint, “Viktor, you sing in the shower. The guests sometimes ask me if there’s a ghost crying in your room.”

Viktor sulked and crossed his arms. “So mean.”

The Japanese laughed and then turned towards the others. “Hello, everyone. Did I miss anything?”

Chris snorted and said, “Not really. We’re going to hang out at our hotel floor’s lounging area. You cannot refuse or decline.”

The brunet scratched the back of his head and smiled at them. “I am a little tired but I believe I can spare some time to hang out with you. Let’s go, I want to bring my hair down before stuffing my tummy with snacks.” He looked over his shoulder when he realized that the others were walking behind him and not in front of him. “…Uh?”

Yurio screamed, “Do not involve me! I didn’t see anything! I didn’t see anything! I am not guilty!” He then grabbed Otabek’s wrist and stomped to walk ahead of Yuuri and Viktor.

Yuuri frowned at the back of Otabek’s head as if the Kazakh was actually facing him. “…What?”

Otabek looked over his shoulder towards Yuuri and bowed his head briefly. “I will keep my mouth shut. I will pretend nothing ever happened. It will forever haunt me, though.”

His protégé looked up at him and grunted, “I am so lost. What’s happening?” He casted a glance at the others right behind him again. “And why are they unusually and quietly just following us?”

“Admiring the view,” Chris piped in.

Phichit cackled. “Worth to paint.”

“Or to squeeze,” JJ added.

“Would kill someone for them,” Chris said.

Phichit humoured the other again, “Will gain millions of likes.”

“Do you think he’ll mind?” JJ whispered.

Viktor eyed the fire extinguisher, thinking of ways on how to use it at his friends that would not cause him his career.

Yurio covered his ears and cried, “Why do I need to suffer like this? What did I ever do to meet you guys? Why do I need to have the miserable fate of being with you people? What wrong did I ever do?”

“Don’t you dare steal the title of ‘Drama Queen,’ Yuri!” The Thai representative complained and flailed his arms. “ _I_ am the Drama Queen.”

Yuuri shook his head and squeezed the arm Viktor had wrapped around his shoulders. He replied to his best friend, “Before we separate ways again, let me buy you a trophy with the title: ‘Drama Queen’ on it, Phichit-kun~”

Phichit laughed. “That will be great to add in my collection! I’ll give something back with the words: ‘My favourite Ball of Anxiety.’”

Yuuri pouted and glared at the Thai over his shoulder.

 

 

They were walking towards their hotel when Chris sang loudly, “Bubblebath, bubble, bubblebath~”

Phichit gawked and followed, “Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle wiggle.”

“Shake it, shake it~” JJ sang.

Yurio spat the juice he was drinking and yelled at the Swiss, “A little warning next time, you fucking douchebags?”

Chris laughed and shouted, “Innuendos’ wave incoming. Prepare for attack. To preserve the man’s remaining innocence, let us refer to him as ‘Butt.’ Aye?”

Phichit and JJ raised their hands and shouted back, “Aye!”

Yurio shrieked, “Count me out!”

Otabek rubbed his eyes again. “I’m still not dreaming am I? Pinch me, Yuri.” The blond did. “Okay, that hurt.”

The Thai enthusiastically said, “I have more pictures of Butt’s butt. Although I need permission before I show them.”

“Don’t be noble now, Phichit,” JJ complained.

“Viktor, permission granted?” Chris asked with a chuckle.

“No,” he growled.

Phichit waved his phone. “Gonna show you when Butt is asleep. There are certain perks of knowing him for so long.”

Yuuri frowned up at him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, which was why Viktor could see every orbs on those beautiful brown eyes. “Who’s this Butt they’re talking about?”

Phichit laughed loudly. “Oh my gosh, I don’t think I can handle this.” He almost slipped from the snow-covered pavement.

When Yuuri was busy admiring the view, Viktor flipped the bird at the ones behind them. He received another round of laughter.

 

 

When they arrived at the hotel, they separated for awhile to fix themselves and grab some stuff to eat, to drink and to gamble with. Viktor shouldn’t be surprised when the others quickly slammed their room door open. Yuuri yelped and turned. Viktor glowered at Chris, JJ and Phichit who were poking their heads in. Yurio and Otabek were covering their eyes.

“Is he decent?” Yurio growled.

“No, we’re just about to make love. Want to watch?” He grunted.

Otabek closed his eyes and covered Yurio’s ears. “You didn’t hear anything,” He said although Yurio was already yelling profanities at Viktor.

Chris and Phichit and even JJ, though, yelled, “With pleasure!”

“Yuuri, how do you say ‘Fuck you’ again in Japanese?” He grumbled and threw a pillow at the three.

Yuuri was busy rummaging through their room’s closet though. And it wasn’t helping that he was humming ‘Eros’ while waggling his hips a little as he stood on his toes to reach something at the upper cabinets.

“Who even wear tights at night?” Yurio whispered making gagging noises.

“I wanna squeeze them~” Chris said with a large grin.

Viktor grabbed the lampshade. “Try and suffer.”

“I have squeezed them before, you know. Soft and squishy,” the Swiss said with squishing hand gestures.

“And feel privileged because you’re never gonna squeeze them again.”

Yuuri finally turned with a plastic filled with snacks, chocolate bars and packs of juice. “What are we talking about? Plushies? I received a cute blue pig plushie earlier, it was so squishy and fluffy.”

Phichit stifled his laughter as he asked, “How was its’ butt?”

Yurio hung onto the doorframe and hissed, “When will ever drop it off?”

Otabek was gazing at the window. “If it will not cause me my career, I would have pushed them outside your window.”

“I’ll help you,” Viktor grunted. His glare was ineffective.

Yuuri, oblivious with the innuendo aura lingering all around their room and threw himself at his bed. Viktor wanted to cover his fiancé with a thick blanket since the brunet was lying on his front and stomach which showed his cute ass even more. “How did you know it actually has butt? Anyway, yeah, so fluffy and soft. I squeezed the plushie so tightly. Felt great.”

“Oh, I’m sure it did and it will,” JJ said with a big smile.

Phichit raised his hand and yelled, “Change of plans! Let’s just hang out here! It looks to me like Yuuri is so exhausted anyway. Don’t want my best friend to stop sedu—I mean, to not have some rest,”

Yuuri was already half-asleep and Viktor was too late to yell, “Do I even have a say on this?” Because Phichit had already occupied Yuuri’s right, and then Chris at the left. JJ was contented on sitting on the bed, just right at the edge below Yuuri’s feet.

His fiancé’s eyes opened and he shrieked a little when he realized how close the three were. “H-H-Hiyyaaahhh. T-Too close?” He was about to lay on his back instead but it was too cramped to move.

Chris chuckled and said, “Oh please, I had a sleepover, nights before. You’ve seen me half and fully naked. Oh, you’ve seen my butt right so, aye or nay?”

Yurio screamed, “Fuck you guys! Fuck with you with a spoon!” and threw himself at Viktor’s bed. Otabek occupied Yurio’s side and together they each grabbed a pillow and hid their heads inside the pillow case. Viktor didn’t know if he should laugh or pity them.

Viktor tripped over his own foot when Yuuri actually replied with a shy, “…Aye?” He met his fiance’s eyes and Viktor wasn’t supposed to be turned on but he was.

Chris squealed, pleased with the Japanese’s answer and hugged Yuuri tightly. Yuuri stiffened.

Phichit laughed and asked, “Yuuri! I want you to rate everyone’s butt from the scale of one to ten. This is the sequence, JJ’s, Yurio’s—“

“WHY ARE YOU INVOLVING ME! I TOLD YOU! I HAVEN’T SEEN ANYTHING! I’M NOT GUILTY!”

“—Otabek’s—“

“I am still pretending this is all a dream,” Otabek said inside the pillowcase.

“—Chris’, and then mine?” Phichit finished with a suspiciously large smile. He smirked at Viktor because Viktor’s wasn’t mentioned. “Not gonna mention Viktor’s. I’m sure you’ll rate it a perfect hundred anyway.”

Yuuri eyed his best friend with a shocked expression and then hid his face on his pillow, his ears were getting red, before answering, “…JJ’s 7. I’m not gonna answer Yurio’s and Otabek’s, they’re too innocent to involve with this conversation. Chris’ 7.5. Phichit’s…8.”

Phichit stared shock at his best friend before screaming, “I love you, Yuuri!” And enveloped the other in a hug too.

“Hey, Yuuri, we’re currently in the same bed and I’m kinda bored, any ideas? Something that would be unforgettable?” Chris whispered seductively.

Viktor’s eyebrow twitched. _Where was the knife again? I’m ready to kill. I take my words back, I’m ready to retire anyway, might as well make my retirement worth it._

Yuuri shrieked, red-faced, “C-C-C-Chris!”

But Chris wasn’t finished, “If it bothers you, we could hide inside my room and never tell Viktor.”

Phichit fell down the bed, red-faced and laughing hysterically. “Oh my gosh,” He wheezed.

 _Fuck it._ Viktor stormed towards Yuuri’s bed and lifted his fiancé up into his arms. He carried the almost-fainting Yuuri bridal style before narrowing his eyes at their friends.

“Cute butt,” JJ said again.

Yurio went out of his cage and threw the pillow at JJ. “FUCKING STOP THAT!”

“Cute butt!” Chris agreed.

“CUTE BUTT~” Phichit sing-sang.

Yuuri looked up at him and blinked twice. His cheeks, nose and ears were so red, he looked absolutely attractive. It was unfair to be this beautiful in any angle and any situation. Viktor might murder somebody. “What’s really going on?”

Otabek pulled free from his own pillowcase and said, “My conscience has talked to me—“

“How is that possible?” JJ asked.

“You have no fucking conscience so don’t even wonder,” Yurio snapped.

“—Yuuri, and I need to come clean or this will forever haunt me. We have accidentally seen you wearing only your half-see through leotard which you wear under your Free Skate while you were changing in the dressing room,” Otabek finished and bowed. “Forgive me and Yuri.”

Yuuri blinked, ingesting the information before squirming in Viktor’s arms. He screamed, “You what?!” He hid his face with his hands. “Oh my God. Let me die.”

“For the record, you have nice butt,” JJ added with a smile.

“Viktor, let me go. I’ll jump out of the window,” Yuuri pleaded.

“On the scale of one to ten, you’re fifty,” Chris said with a smirk.

Phichit chimed, “I am so proud of being your best friend. I mean, you’ll surely be accepted if you apply as an undergarments’ model.”

“I’ll be your sponsor,” Chris couldn’t help adding.

Yuuri yelled while being blushing mess, “T-T-Thank you very much but no!”

Yurio hissed, “It was a sight that will forever occupy my nightmare.”

“If you’re envious, Yuri, I’d like to tell you that your butt can still develop since you’re still pretty young,” The Swiss informed while waggling a finger.

“Looking forward for that, although Yuuri’s are unbeatable,” JJ said with a nod.

Viktor went towards the door. “I’ll book another room for tonight,” He snapped with a glare over his shoulder. Yuuri was still hiding his face with his hands.

“Ravage him!”

“Yuuri, have fun!”

“We’ll be out your door, listening!”

“DON’T BECOME TOO LOUD!”

“I will pretend to sleep.”

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at him when Viktor finally recalled the word he was looking for since earlier. “くたばれ,” He spat with a small smile and went out of their room.  

“Wait, what did he say?” He heard JJ asked when Phichit laughed loudly  inside their room. 

Yuuri was still staring at him. They met each other’s eyes before bursting out laughing.  

 

 

 

OMAKE: 

Reporters and interviewers were surrounding them with microphones, phones and recorders shoved near their faces. Yuri almost shoved one away from him. 

One asked, “Everyone, Yuuri Katsuki has finally been able to stand on the podium for this year’s GPF after his crushing defeat from last year. What can you say about him and his performances?” Chris, JJ and Phichit glanced at one another. Yurio’s face scrunched up in disgust. Otabek blinked and looked away. 

“Cute butt!” The three yelled happily. 

Viktor shouldn’t be laughing, but his fiance’s face was too hilarious to look at. The other coaches beside him only shook their heads in exasperation. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Vitya's last words: 'Kutabare' or 'Fuck You/Go to hell.' I dunno if Google is reliable. Let's pretend it is.) 
> 
> I just wrote 5,000+ words of purely innuendo and I don't know if that's even something to be proud of.
> 
> MY ALTERNATIVE TITLE IN MIND WAS: 'CUTE BUTT.' HAHAHAHA
> 
> Was it even funny?
> 
> Was it even worth reading?
> 
> Let us pretend I am still funny.
> 
> Let us pretend I know when the banquet is really held.
> 
> I am losing ideas for innuendos, haha, just kidding, still have a lot of ideas about it. I am an idiotic yet poetic and literary-kind of fujoshi potato. Humor me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thank you for reading! KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!  
> Follow and yell at me on:
> 
> Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Twitter @ LFMH021  
>  
> 
> By the way, if you noticed, I use words repeatedly but my vocabulary is quite wide (not as wide as Shakespeare and such, just enough for a non-native English speaker/writer) actually, haha. I am just quite lazy and I want to be serious when I'm writing the updates for 'Perfect Strangers' and 'My Heart of Constellations.' I want a carefree and understandable language/words for this kind of oneshots of mine. :'3
> 
> More updates and oneshots/fanfictions to come! [I have no life.]
> 
> Love lots, LFMH021! (Tune in for more!)


End file.
